


If There is Life, There is Hope

by anonymous10009



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Book: Anne of the Island, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Possible Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous10009/pseuds/anonymous10009
Summary: Anne comes home from spending the weekend with Aunt Josephine and Cole to find out that something tragic has happened (after the events of season 2).Based on the series "Anne With an E" which is based on the book series "Anne of Green Gables" by L.M. MontgomeryI don't own any characters, and some of the plot is from the book "Anne of the Island", but this is my twisted version.(One shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of season 2 (one shot, might change my mind). Hope you enjoy it!

"What? What is it?" Anne asked in annoyance.

Marilla opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in hesitation. Which, for Marilla Cuthbert, it was highly unusual, since she always knew what to say. But for this particular matter, she was completely at a loss for words.

She recalled the time when she found out about Gilbert's father, John. They had been very close when they were children, about Anne's age. But they drifted apart when Marilla had to go help out at Green Gables after her brother passed. When she found out that John Blythe was sick, just about a year ago, it broke her inside terribly. She only wished that it wouldn't happen to Anne.

She looked across the table at Rachel, pleading with her eyes to say something. Marilla was also angry at her for bringing up the subject so casually at a family dinner, she was planning to sit with Anne afterward and discuss this maturely. When she saw Rachel's pale complexion, it seemed to be that she was as perplexed as Marilla was at that moment. They both tried not to make eye contact with Anne.

"Marilla," Anne started, panic slowly starting to rise in her voice, but she tried to keep calm as she said, "say something please."

It made Marilla feel uneasy, knowing what she had to tell would only worsen the situation.

Anne's panic only rose more and more with every passing minute. As her fork slipped out of her hands, she looked across the table at Mrs Lynde. It was almost impossible to make eye contact with her. She wondered what this could possibly be that had Marilla and Mrs Lynde at a loss for words? Something so drastic couldn't have happened in the weekend she spent at Aunt Josephine's with Cole. She almost wished now that she'd stayed home. She gave up at trying to make any eye contact. It was hopeless. Out of all her panicking, anger started to rise as she said,

"Marilla, Mrs Lynde, please, please tell me what this is!" Her voice started to rise given the lack of communication from the two.

After what felt like forever, She gave up in defeat and looked down at her folded hands.

Marilla knew this wasn't the right thing to do. She couldn't wait until morning, for it might be too late. Her head started to throb, and decided it was time to just tell her. After all, she deserved to know.

"Anne", she finally said.

Anne's head perked up again. "Yes Marilla." She said, relieved she had finally said something.

Marilla took a deep breath

"Gilbert has a severe case of Typhoid fever, Anne. The doctor said there is nothing he can do now. They said," she didn't even know she was holding in her breath until she exhaled, "they said that he might not even survive the night." Marilla put her head in her hands, waiting nervously for Anne's response.

Anne went stiff all over.

Her face lost all colour as she stared at Marilla and Rachel in horror. Her face went so pale, that one might assume she was dead. But, She looked down at the table, and shook her head slowly.

"No," she whispered, voice cracking.

Rachel saw Anne's face, and tried to find a way to word this nicely, without shattering her fragile state, and immediately said, "Anne, I know this is hard, but you're just going to have to accept this and move on. We should have thought this through of when to tell you -"

"What do you mean," Anne said, forcing a smile on her face, "Of course it's not true. Just admit it and this conversation can end. It's probably just a small cold, Mrs Lynde, you're overreacting. He will get better," she said, mostly to herself, "He can't just leave us." _Leave me_ , she thought to herself.

Marilla felt terrible. She knew Anne wouldn't accept the fact so easily, she cared for him too much, too much than she'd like to admit any other day. But this wasn't any other day. This was most likely Gilbert's last hours, and Marilla only wished for Anne to see him one more time before his demise.

Anne swallowed hard.

Tears of every emotion started to spill down her face. Anger, of why Marilla and Rachel didn't tell her sooner, but mostly fear. The fear of losing her school rival, of her good friend, of someone she always wondered if there was something more. But now she would never know, according to Mrs Lynde and Marilla. But she refused to accept this.

"Anne, dear," Rachel began, more calmly, "You're just going to have to wait it out." She looked at her sympathetically. "But if you were to ask me," she sighed, knowing she would regret this, "I don't believe he'll make it through the night."

"Rachel!" Marilla looked appalled, eyes wide as she whipped her head up to face her. "You mustn't say such things knowing that Anne and Gilbert are such close friends!"

"Well she ought to know the truth Marilla!" She retorted back, "Something that you are too afraid to tell her!"

Marilla huffed, and turned her attention back to Anne.

Anne looked at Rachel with such horror in her eyes. She stood up decidedly, and said, "You'll see... you'll see. I will go straight to his house, and, I'll come back later with a report telling you that it's..." she stuttered, "that's it's just a-a cold, and - and everything is fine!" She ran out of the kitchen to go get her coat and shoes.

Marilla immediately jumped into action, only concerned about Anne at that moment. "Anne!" She shouted, trying to get her attention, "I know you're upset, but it's dark out, it's not safe to go see him now!" Although she knew talking her out of it wouldn't work, nevertheless she tried.

"Well maybe you should have thought to tell me earlier, so this wouldn't have happened."

And with that, she slammed the door behind her.

___

Anne ran through the forest, mind set on heading to the Blythe Homstead. Although she told Marilla and Rachel that she believed so much that Gilbert was okay, and that whatever he has is just a cold, she had trouble believing so herself. She just prayed to God that this was the case. Her head was swarming about what she would even say to him, not knowing if this was the last time she would ever speak to him. Her tears had still continued to spill, but she was trying to get a hold of herself as she neared his house.

When she got there, she banged on the door impatiently. Her tears had eased by then, her cheeks cold from the night air, but they were still evident on her face.

A tiny woman opened the door. She looked like a nurse, dressed for the job, her dark hair tied back in pins. She looked at Anne, infuriated.

"What is it, girl?" She snapped, "I have business to attend to, so I'm sorry, I can't help you." She tried to close the door in agitation,   
but Anne stopped it with her hand. The nurse looked appalled.

"Where is Gilbert Blythe. I need to see him. It's urgent." Anne said, not even trying to be nice. She was just focused on one person at the moment.

Her expression immediately softened.

"I'm afraid Mr Blythe is out of commission for the time being," she said, avoiding eye contact.

Anne was getting extremely tired of this, and decided to get right to the point, not being able to wait any longer.

"Is it true?" She asked, making her voice as steady as possible, staring her directly in the eye.

The nurse looked confused. "Miss, did you just find out? I believe it was all over town this morning."

"I was out of town", Anne said, growing impatient of this women, "But that doesn't matter. You didn't answer my question."

The nurse pressed her lips together, looking her up and down. "Are you a friend of his?"

She nodded.

The nurse sighed, and said reluctantly, "Come inside then."

The Blythe homestead was a cozy home, the kind where it immediately felt like it, no matter if it was your house or it wasn't. The previous times she'd been here, she had felt this way. But this wasn't one of those times.

She saw a door wide open, and began to run towards it, but a hand caught her arm. She looked behind her to see the nurse looking at her worriedly.

"Make this quick but meaningful," she warned, her gaze sharp as needles, "for this might be the last time you will ever speak to him again."

Anne was shocked at her choice of words, but nodded, trying to keep her tears in at the thought of that. The nurse looked at her once more before she let go of her arm.  She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed as if she thought otherwise, and stalked off towards the kitchen.

As Anne tried not to think about what the nurse said, she walking hesitantly over to the doorway, and poked her head in nervously.

The first thing she saw was Gilbert. This was the worst condition that Anne had seen him in: tucked in bed, face as pale as a snowstorm, and bags under his eyes from restlessness. It made Anne feel uneasy seeing him like this; normally he was seemed healthy and cheerful, but now he looked tired and more sick than she had ever seen anyone. And she would know. His head leaned to one side, and the doctor was beside his bed, back facing towards Anne.

Gilbert looked up and saw a fiery red blur in his vision, he blinked and stared. Anne had come here to see him? He gazed at her blankly, not knowing what to say. He thought he wouldn't get a chance to ever see her again, but now she was here, and he could finally talk with her once more.

He smiled warmly.

The doctor saw Gilbert's facial expression and turned to see a the red haired figure in the doorway, looking anxious to speak to him. Deciding that Gilbert should see all the family and friends he needed to see, he left them alone.

Anne looked back at Gilbert, but did not smile back. She was unsure of what to say at first, but then, it all came spilling out like a flood that couldn't be stopped.

"Gilbert! Everybody's been telling me this... this nonsense that you... that you are too ill to get better and," she could feel the rush of tears forcing to spew down her face again, but she was too tired to try and stop, so, she gave up trying to, " I just came to clarify," she sobbed, "that this is all utter nonsense! I refuse to accept this!"

She continued to rant about how it was just a small cold, and he would get better. Gilbert couldn't take this anymore.

"Anne."

She didn't seem to hear him. "You must tell Marilla and Mrs Lynde that you are fine. Absolutely fi -"

"ANNE."

Anne stared at him as if he had just talked for the first time ever.

"Anne, I'm so sorry", he said, "I wish it didn't have to end this way."

Anne was shocked to hear his voice shake. And... it seemed to be out of _fear._ Gilbert was always brave and optimistic, so this was unusual for Anne to hear. She went over to sit at the edge of his bed. But the more and more she looked at his face, the more upset she got. So, Anne finally let her guard down, not caring anymore.

"I'm so sorry, G - Gilbert", she said between her sobs, "I just didn't want to - to face the truth.  Because - because I don't know what I'd do if it was true." She avoided eye contact with him.

Gilbert reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He chuckled softly, but hoarsely, "It's okay, Anne. But here I was thinking you only saw our relationship as simple as an academic rivalry."

Anne calmed down a little at his touch. She looked into his hazel eyes, that had once been full of life and laughter, now as dull as can be.

She laughed lightly, "Don't say that.You know better than, Gilbert. I was just too oblivious to realize it."

Gilbert was honestly shocked to hear her say that. If this had been a day where he'd been up and healthy, he would've rejoiced in happiness. He longed for more time with Anne, to celebrate this together, because he always hoped that she would return his feelings. Now she had, but it was too late. He was dying. And there was no other way to put it.

"Anne, I'm so happy to hear you say that," he sniffled, "I had always hoped that you would," he felt his eyes start to well up as he said, "but I'm afraid I won't be able to survive this night, Anne. It is true. We have to face the facts." He looked away from her, not wanting to see her expression.

Anne took the hand that was on her cheek, "I will pray for your recovery tonight, Gilbert. I won't ever give up on you." This time, she was wiping his tears off his cheeks.

Gilbert forced a smile on his face, not wanting to diminish her hope.

The doctor came in at that moment. He nodded his head at Anne, "Miss Cuthbert has come to fetch you now. Let Mr Blythe rest for the time being."

She jolted, not hearing the doctor come in. She nodded, still facing Gilbert, and gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned with smile. She could already feel fresh tears starting up again as she got up reluctantly to leave the room.

Anne looked back once more, and saw Gilbert with a sad smile still on his face. Although he didn't want her to leave, he was still happy that he had had a chance to speak to her one last time.

This time, she smiled too. Because after all, if there is still life, there is hope.

 


	2. Author’s Note

Hi guys! I know I haven’t revisited this story in a while, but I am currently writing part 2 now that I am free! Thank you guys so much for reading!

\- anonymous10009


	3. Don't Lose Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, and I know season 3 is out already, but I wanted to continue this story still. This one is short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Anne didn't sleep a wink that night.

Her mind kept racing back to Gilbert, even when she closed her eyes and tried to think about something else, it didn't help much. She thought about him, wrapped up in those blankets, pale, and afraid. These terrible thoughts kept rushing back to her like a tidal wave on a windy day. She tossed and turned in her bed but felt no desire to sleep. She looked at the time beside her and, and found that it was 1:30 in the morning. She groaned, when she realized she hadn't slept in hours, so, she gave up and quietly went down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Marilla at this time. Mrs Rachel Lynde had spent the night in the guest room, for it was too late to go back home after worrying about Anne for an hour.

She had decided to put a kettle on for herself, and sat by the vacant fireplace, not bothering to light it. She stared at the wood in it, and felt fresh tears fall down her cheeks without warning. She wanted to scream, she was tired of crying after spending the whole evening doing so. Oh how she wished Matthew was here, he could've comforted her, like he always did, he would've told her that everything would be alright.

Because she lost Matthew, and now, the thought of losing someone she never knew she even cared for, was unbearable. She just wished so badly for all of this to be over, and for him to be safe from harm, praying that she would see him at school today.

Her troublesome thoughts were interrupted gratefully by a soft knock at the door. She wondered who in the world could be travelling the dark forest at this time. She alarmingly got up, and walked towards the door with soft feet. She reached for the door knob hesitatingly, and opened the door a crack.

A perturbed Diana Barry was at the other side, in her night gown, with her lantern by her side, seemingly restless. She immediately calmed down a bit when she saw Anne.

"Oh, Anne! I had no idea you came home! I - I heard about Gilbert a - and Marilla said you ran to his house the minute you were told the news! Oh I'm so sorry you were told like this, Anne. It was so..." she cut herself off, unsure how to word this particularly. She looked down at the ground, suddenly solemn, and muttered under her breath, "so late."

Anne knew what she meant by "so late", but preferred not to think about it. She was just glad to see her best friend here, someone who she really needed right now. She opened the door wider, and ran into her arms, to cry into the shoulder of the person she wanted to see the most. Diana patted her back, and tried her best to spark up some of the positivity that was lost.

"Now, Anne," she said, tears forcing themselves to spill over her cold cheeks, "we don't know for certain. Just have some hope."

"Oh, Diana, " Anne sniffled, breaking their embrace, "I wish I could say the same, but they said - HE said it himself, that the chances were very slim."

"Did..." Diana wasn't sure how to word this without making Anne more upset, "Did he say anything to you?"

Anne had pulled Diana inside before she said anything. "He said that he was waiting, Diana, WAITING for me to say that I cared for him, but I was too foolish to realize it sooner. We might have had more time Diana," she took a breath, "but now I guess we'll never know."

Diana looked at her fearfully, "Don't say that Anne. I have never known Anne Shirley-Cuthbert to lose hope, " she grabbed both her hands, and looked her in the eye, "You, Anne Shirley, are someone who lights everyone's burned out candle, someone who has this crazy ability to lift up one's spirits when they are experiencing dark days. Please don't lose that, Anne. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

Anne opened her mouth to say something, but chose not to. She gave Diana a grateful, but small smile. In Return, Diana pulled Anne into an embrace, praying that this would all be over soon.


End file.
